


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crude Humor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leninmeringuepie asked: sourin + 36. “I wish I could hate you.”?</p><p>Sousuke’s hiding things from Rin again, and Rin naturally gets suspicious. He thinks the worst and is shocked at the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

“I can’t today,” Sousuke said. “I’ve got plans already.”

Rin furrowed his brows, pulling his phone from his ear to look at it, as if Sousuke could clearly see his incredulous expression and he could see if Sousuke was lying. Sousuke sighed over the line, apparently guessing what Rin was doing.  

“Since when?” Rin cut in. “You hardly leave your apartment if you can help it.”

“Since earlier in the week. I had today booked already, thanks.”

“Booked to do _what_?” Rin asked.  

All of Sousuke’s plans revolved either around sleeping, studying with or without Makoto, sleeping, eating, jogging with Rin, sleeping, or bumming at the café Haru worked at when he didn’t feel like cooking, and then sleeping some more. Rin didn’t want to seem prideful, but he usually always had a good general idea of what Sousuke was doing most of the time. If he wasn’t actually being productive, then he was sleeping, Rin knew that. He couldn’t recall Sousuke having many other friends to hang out with (a fact that secretly made Rin fret).  

“Personal stuff,” Sousuke muttered. “What does it matter?”

“Because you’re being weird! You said this same vague ass thing a week or two ago,” Rin complained. “Did you hurt yourself, is that it?”

Sousuke’s response was a beat too long in response; “No, Rin, jeez.” Rin’s hackles raised instantly. There was a slight tone shift in his voice he’d finally relearned to recognize when Sousuke was lying, or trying not to get Rin to worry.  

“Just,” Sousuke tried, breaking off into a sigh. “I want to be alone today, okay? That’s all.”

Rin deflated. Sousuke was always a solitary kid, the direct opposite to Rin’s more extroverted self. He was probably just in need of a battery recharge. Rin forced himself not to worry, but he still couldn’t stop his fingers from drumming nervously on the table as he sighed into the phone.

“Okay,” Rin conceded. “All right. But call me if you need me, okay? I mean it. I’m here for you, Sousuke.”

“I know you are, Rin,” Sousuke replied warmly. Rin bit his lip to not bristle up in embarrassment. “I appreciate it.”

“Later then, loser,” Rin said. He really didn’t want to hang up.

Sousuke snorted; “Yeah. Later.”

-

Rin laid in his room, lights out, and one leg thrown over the knee of the other. He shook his foot, trying very hard not to stare at the clock. He could hear the slow tick of the numbers changing and grimaced. He shook his foot more.  

He could hear the Tokyo traffic outside his window and his neighbor’s dog howling at passing sirens. Rin let his leg drop. He turned on his side, squeezing his eyes shut. The numbers changed again. Rin grimaced harder, eyes flying open as he looked at the clock.  

It was barely 6 PM. The moon was high and full tonight. Not a cloud was in the sky from where Rin could see from his window.

It was beautiful to say the least, but it didn’t give Rin as much satisfaction as it would have. He was too worried about Sousuke.  

Maybe he shouldn’t, since they were both grown twenty-two year olds by now. But Sousuke had always worried Rin a little, since they were children. His secret especially put him on edge. His phone lay before him on the bed, locked and no notifications blowing it up for once.  

He could easily call Sousuke right now. Call him and assure himself that he was fine. He hesitated, fingers just resting on the phone before he finally forced himself to unlock it and let his thumb hover over Sousuke’s name. It gave him a brief bit of relief to see “Sou-chan” as the contact name and a picture of Sousuke with his cheeks puffed up full of a meal he and Haru had cooked together as the contact photo.  

Rin called him.

It rung, and rung and rung. No answer. Rin redialed, getting nervous as the ringing continued unanswered. At the last minute the call finally connected.

“Sou -” Rin started, but a deep growl cut him off. Rin’s spine chilled, both hands flying to the phone as his breathing picked up. “Sou—suke?”

“R-R – in?” A voice said, his name nearly drowned out by another deep growl, this time distorting what he knew to be Sousuke’s voice.  

“Sousuke! Sousuke, are you okay? What’s happening?” Rin said, frantically. He flew to his feet, already looking around in the dark for some clothes, too panicked to think straight.

“R-R—in,” This strange not-Sousuke said, “R—in, don’t come.”

“What the hell are you talking about!” Rin cried. “Of course I’m coming! What’s going on? What are you doing?”

A third growl came though the phone, twined with a horrible pained cry that he knew was Sousuke’s, before his voice began to shift and the phone clattered to the floor. He heard Sousuke tell him not to come again before the line cut dead.

Rin’s phone slid from his hands, head pounding. He took one deep breath before, grabbing his keys, barely getting on his  shoes and locking his door, before he was dashing down the street frantically to Sousuke’s apartment.

-

Rin had never been so happy to have a spare key to Sousuke’s apartment before. He was already fumbling with it in his hands, nearly dropping his keyring each time, as his tears kept welling up. He nearly tumbled off the sidewalk and into a chain fence as he rounded a corner too sharply and headed towards Sousuke’s apartment complex.  

Sousuke lived on the bottom floor, in the back of the complex, devoid of most neighbors top and bottom floor. Rin had thought it odd and now he was upset that he hadn’t ever gotten Sousuke to move in somewhere where someone would try to come to his aid while Rin lived a too far run from him.  

Rin slammed into the door, fumbling again with the keys and scratching up the key lock. He finally got it in and turned the key. He threw the door opened and yelled for Sousuke.

“Sousuke!” Rin cried, frantic. “Sousuke, where are you?!”

Something like a lamp crashed loudly to the floor from down the hall. Rin gulped, creeping forward. He called for Sousuke again. He could hear his breathing in his ears. The door to Sousuke’s room rattled, the low growl greeting him. Another crash.

“It’s me, Sousuke! It’s Rin!” Rin called. His face was wet and blotchy. He reached for the doorknob. “Sousuke?!”

The door rattled, sending Rin flying back against the bathroom door across the hall until he slipped and fell against the sink. He regained his footing and hurried back. He pounded on the door twice; “Sousuke!!”

What he thought was his name came from the door, and Rin threw open the door. A giant black mass suddenly shadowed Sousuke’s darkened room, well past the doorway of the room. It ducked, dark eyes narrowing down at Rin. White, large teeth unfurled and Rin screamed.

He tried to scramble away only to have long claws sink into his shoulder, hauling him back. Rin kicked, clawing at what seemed to be a huge paw dragging him back into the room. It growled low again and Rin aimed a kicked to its muzzle. It cried, and Rin scrambled away, getting to his feet. He banged his knee on the wall and took off for the front door.

The thing cried out, barreling down the hall, howling and knocking against the walls. It closed in on Rin in an instant. It tackled him, teeth clacking as he met the carpet hard. The door creaked, threatening to close. Rin’s breathing kicked up, struggling.

The beast turned him over on his back. Rin could barely make it out properly, too blinded by tears. His breath hitched, voice hoarse and caught in his throat.  

Long, white teeth bared at him. A red tongue peeked from between them. It bent down, saliva dripping over Rin’s face as he tried to face away, desperate.

“No! Please! Sousuke! Sousuke!” Rin cried.

The beast parted its mouth, teeth so impossibly close – and licked Rin.

Rin blinked.  

Then the beast licked him again. It nosed against the side of his neck, almost cooing in his ear. It whined, nosing all over Rin’s face and torso. It tried to roll him, still whining.  

Rin’s hand hesitatntly came up, patting it experimentally. Behind it at Rin’s periphery he saw a giant tail wag. Rin patted it again. It pushed its nose into Rin’s hand, snuffling almost happily.

Rin looked up, trying to take it’s large face and features. It blinked impossibly huge teal eyes at him, and then Rin understood.

“Sousuke??”

The beast made an excited sound, drowning Rin in licks and whines as Rin tried to roll away. He cursed at the beast, only barely making it to his feet as he slammed the door close. He bopped him on the nose, using a strong, firm voice to tell him to sit.

The beast did. Rin could only sigh, knocking his head against the door.  

-

Sousuke breathing had evened out. Rin was relieved, to say the least. It had been emotionally taxing as is, with his childhood best friend going beast mode.  

Sousuke, the great unnecessarily affectionate werewolf beast, had insistently shoved Rin towards his bedroom. To Rin’s great disdain, it was messy beyond even Sousuke’s normal standards. Clothes were everywhere, as were pillows, and stuffing and paper strewn everywhere. His lamp was shattered.  

Sousuke nudged Rin towards the bed. When Rin didn’t move fast enough, Sousuke took Rin up by the back of his shirt and carried him towards the bed. He dropped him, uncaring of Rin’s cursing and threats to get him a muzzle with a happy tail wag. Sousuke climbed into the bed next to Rin, bed groaning at the unnatural weight, and curled around Rin protectively.

Sousuke’s nose came to rest at the back of Rin’s neck, curled and gently pressed to the side of his neck. His tail thumped, content.

Rin sighed and prepared to take a nap. He was a lot more tired than he had realized.  

-

Rin awoke to Sousuke shifting beside him, hand not meeting fur like he thought it would. His hand was cradling Sousuke’s bare hip. Rin craned his neck, spotting what seemed to be a tail flopped over his thigh. Rin didn’t dare look lower, aware that he could see the plain, unclothed curve of Sousuke’s ass and his bare back and shoulder blades. Rin’s eyes traveled up, watching Sousuke’s bare, wide chest rising and falling peacefully. Sousuke’s arms were loosely hug around Rin’s hips. On hand was holding the waistband of Rin’s sweats. Rin followed up his neck to his chin, and to Sousuke’s peaceful face. A pointy tooth peeked out from behind his lip. A little higher up sat a pair of big, black ears.  

Rin reached up to touch them. His fingers came close and they twitched.

“Stop that,” Sousuke grumbled. “It’s annoying.”

“Sousuke!” Rin said, looking down. “You okay?”

Sousuke opened one eye to look lazily at Rin, annoyed that he had had his sleep disturbed. He yawned, showing off sharp, jagged teeth. Rin touched Sousuke’s bottom lip, enraptured. Sousuke grinned sleepily.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sousuke said.  

Rin nodded; “Good, that’s good.” Then he punched Sousuke in the stomach. Sousuke yelped, the noise sounding very close to a dog’s as he flew to sit up. He rubbed his stomach, eyes narrowed at Rin.

“That’s for scaring me, you jackass!” Rin cried. “I honestly worried about you and then you drag me into your dirty room to – to cuddle.”

“I did tell you not to come over, didn’t I?” Sousuke grumbled. “Besides, you love cuddling.”

“Not with a giant beast that could snap my head in half, Sousuke!” Rin seethed.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you,” Sousuke said. “You know I would never hurt you. Not even like that.”

Rin deflated. He looked away at the bedsheets, focusing in on Sousuke’s bare feet. The nails had already grown a little longer than normal. Sousuke hated long nails.  

“How long have you been like this?” Rin asked instead.

Sousuke shrugged, causing Rin to look up at him again. He watched the muscles of his arm shift, annoyed and relieved with Sousuke’s casualness.  

“A few months now,” Sousuke admitted. “A group partner of mine accidentally infected me with the virus. So I’m like this now.”

“You’re taking this well,” Rin said, suspicious.

Sousuke shrugged again. “It was an accident like I said. She was more cut up about it than me.”

“So, when you’ve been turning me and the others down these past few months, this is why?”

“Full moons are about twice a month, so yeah. It’s easier to just stay here and endure the transformations than go on a rampage through Shibuya, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Rin mumbed. “Makes sense. Now what?”

“Well. You keep my secret and we cuddle somewhere or eat something. Or both,” Sousuke replied, a slow smile making its way on his face.  

“Not until you put some pants on,” Rin said, face coloring. “I can’t take you seriously with your dick out like this.”

“Please. As if you haven’t _mooned_ over me for years,” Sousuke teased.

Rin tackled Sousuke into the bed with an indignant cry, fluff flying from the ruined pillows as Sousuke laughed, large hand coming to cup Rin’s neck and upper arm. Rin straddled his stomach, both of Sousuke’s cheeks in his hand, twisting them every time Sousuke laughed.

“No need to get so _pawsitively_ upset, Rin,” Sousuke said. He winced when Rin twisted his cheeks, growling.

“Quit it, you jerk!”

“Then stop _hounding_ me!” Sousuke shot back.  

Rin bent down, fingers brushing past Sousuke’s ears, delighted at Sousuke’s full body shudder as he gripped his short hair and bent his head back. Rin licked over Sousuke’s bottom lip and captured him in a kiss.  

“I wish I could hate you,” Rin muttered against Sousuke’s lips. He shivered happily when Sousuke ran his hands down his back, holding him firmly by his hips. 

He faintly heard Sousuke’s tail thumping against the bed, and swallowed the low whine that Sousuke let bubble up from his throat with another kiss.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblrxpost](http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/146623041313/sourin-36-i-wish-i-could-hate-you)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired in part by [Shaples' Second Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5119838/chapters/11778641) and [cjfeh's were-sourins on twitter](https://twitter.com/Cjfeh3/status/744410768569835520) . Let’s pretend I didn’t drop out of existence for a while when I was supposed to be writing. Google says the moon is highest at around 6 PM and midnight. Correct me if I’m wrong though.
> 
> Fun fact: @leninmeringuepie actually accidentally wrote a bit of her request with me on twitter loool. I had intended to do werewolves already before writer’s block took me, and welp. Here were are. 
> 
> I thought it’d be a bit interesting to tweak the werewolf thing a bit. The full transformation comes when the moon is at its highest. Otherwise, then the person can return to their human form, but with a tail and ears and smaller fangs. It’s BS I know, but bear with me :D.
> 
> Shamelessly titled after the Leann Rimes song "Can't Fight the Moonlight"


End file.
